Probation
by xenobubbles
Summary: Malfoy, for previous activities with DeathEaters, is sentenced to probation until deemed trustworthy. And who better to keep him in check than auror Harry Potter? Now Draco must live with someone he hated and tolerate it. WARNINGS and DESCRIPTION INSIDE!
1. Nail Polish

_**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS BL, BOYXBOY, YAOI, SHONEN AI, GAY, HOMOSEXUALITY, SO ON AND SO FOURTH! If you are not comfortable with homosexuality, especially between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, then leave!**_

**This will also not follow 'Deathly Hallows' perfectly, as some characters will still be alive and well, and obviously both Draco and Harry are unmarried and without kids. Notably, some characters who were alive at the end of the book will not be, notably Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. This could be considered an _AU or ALTERNATE UNIVERSE._**

**There will be some minor swearing in this story, but it won't sound like a sailor wrote it. I'll try to keep it to a dull roar.**

**Also, thus far, I don't think there will be anything very sexual, but if there will be, I'll warn everyone. I'll keep it at a T rating for now :3 ANYWAYS, PEACE!**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sat in his Manor, completely alone save for Kingsley Shacklebolt. Both were stiffly sipping tea in near silence, save for the occasional murmur of 'He'll be here any minute…' by Kingsley.<p>

Ah, today was supposed to be a happy day: Draco would no longer have to be under the constant surveillance of Mr. Shacklebolt, nor would he have to share a room with the auror. That didn't mean, however, that he was freed, or off his 'probation' of sorts. They had assigned him a new Auror, one who was about 10 minutes late. Draco took another sip of his tea and glanced down at his watch when there was a 'POP', signifying an apparition.

"Sorry I'm late, I was finishing up all the paperwork." A breathless chuckle said from behind Malfoy, who turned around slowly, disbelievingly.

There, sticking painfully out from his pristine surroundings, was none other than Harry James Potter, his new housemate.

Bloody. Hell.

* * *

><p>Now, it wasn't to say that Draco Malfoy particularly hated Potter at this point; not in the least! After all, Malfoy'd been saved on many occasions thanks to Potter and friends, and he had been one of the convincing factors that kept him and his late parents out of Azkaban, and living much more comfortably than they should have, considering their alliances in the beginning of the war.<p>

Draco, setting down his teacup and saucer on the coffee table, stood up to greet the other. With a tad bit of reluctance, seeing as, despite not being enemies anymore, they two didn't see eye to eye, per se.

"Malfoy," Harry said calmly, extending his hand to the other, in hopes that maybe the two could finally start to put the past, well, in the past.

"Mr. Potter," Draco replied, taking the hand and giving it a good shake, but not the kind of shake that nearly rips the fingers from the palm of your hand. Honestly, was such a brutal greeting necessary for showing how macho one was?

"You look well." The black-haired male commented casually, and glanced around. "I'll never understand how you can live in his huge place alone." He smiled, a bit shyly.

Malfoy risked a small, almost invisible smile back. "Please, take a seat." He said, gesturing to an armchair, and retook his seat in the chair across. "And, I didn't always live here alone…" He muttered, more for himself than anything.

Harry frowned sympathetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by-" He was cut off.

"I know, it's alright." The blond nodded as a house elf popped in, serving them teacakes, and handing Potter a cup. After servicing the three, the elf gave a bow and left. An awkward silence ensued between Draco and Harry, completely forgetting about Kingsley until he cleared his throat and spoke.

"It was decided that Mr. Potter would be the best choice to stay with you until your probation is up. I do expect that you both will treat each other civilly and put your old differences behind, correct? You're no longer children." He said, sternly and without question to his word.

"Of course. And I suspect he'll be staying in the same room as I, just as you did?" Hardly able to keep the sarcasm and snarkiness out of his voice, Draco couldn't help a grim smirk addressing his pale, pointed features.

Kingsley gave him a warning look. "Naturally, Mr. Malfoy, naturally."

"… Wait, why do we have to share a room?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I hardly think Malfoy needs me to tuck him in, give him a goodnight kiss, and bring him a warm glass of milk." He said with utmost seriousness.

Draco promptly put a hand to his mouth to prevent his just-sipped tea from spewing everywhere. Finally, he was able to swallow without choking, and he said sardonically, "Oh, they're afraid I'll do something devious and sinister when I sleep." He rolled his eyes.

"I can hardly imagine." Replied Harry, quite dryly.

"I'll have you both know now, since I feel it's two against one, that it wasn't _my_ decision to have either you or I, Harry, share a room with Mister Malfoy." Shacklebolt assured them. He then looked at the grandfather clock behind him. "Well, it seems you two are getting along famously, and since all matters seem to be settled, I really aught to take my leave." And without further adieu, nor pausing to address any questions from either party, Kingsley Shacklebolt disappeared with a dull pop that rang deafening over the two confused young men.

* * *

><p>After tea and cookies, as Harry called it, was finished, the two sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence.<p>

Draco was the first to attempt to break it. "So… uh… Do you have all your things? Like, clothes and toiletries?" He asked. '_That came out a lot more awkward then intended…_' He thought, and mentally smacked himself.

"Er, what?" Harry stammered, looking up as though broken from a trance. "Oh! Yes, yes! My bags, I guess, were sent here earlier and should be in your, ah, _our_ room?" He said, making it sound more questioning than anything.

"Yes, _our_." Draco supplied dryly. "I could help you unpack, I suppose, and give you the _grand_ _tour_." He rolled his eyes.

"If you want, I could just unpack myself, and you could… do… whatever it is you usually do…" the black-haired young man murmured nervously.

"Sitting around on my arse? No, thank you." He chuckled very dryly. "I'd be more than happy to help you, because frankly, I've got absolutely nothing better to do with my life, lately." He paused. "Which is kind of sad, considering." Draco stood, and brushed himself off, as though he really had been sitting around for quite some time, and had begun collecting dust.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, alright, but I wouldn't want you, oh, _breaking a nail _or something." He said teasingly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and repressed a smile. "Are you envious of my perfectly manicured nails?" He teased right back.

"… They're manicured?"

"Heavens no, I just don't bite them." He replied, a bit pointedly. Harry immediately slid his thumbnail from his mouth and pinkened. Draco just smirked at the Gryffindor and his reaction. "I'll have to keep reminding you until you break the habit. It really is nasty, and quite bad for you, frankly."

Said Gryffindor groaned. "I know. Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and now _you_ all tell me to stop… Have any easy suggestions?"

"Flavoured nail polish." Draco shrugged. "Clear, of course."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but wouldn't that make me bite them more?" He asked skeptically.

"Not if it's vomit flavour." The blond said with a slightly ill smile. "You stop chomping on something that tastes putrid quite quickly, I might say."

One of Harry's green eyes twitched a bit. "_Oh_… I suppose that'd do the trick…" he paused. "… You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Draco only hurried ahead with a nauseous expression.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! If you REALLY want more, I usually write more if I feel inspired, and Reviews inspire me!<br>But if you don't want to review, I'm not going to beg you or make you. Do it if you'd like, and if you want more chapters, and if you want me to be HAPPY.


	2. Bacon

Many thanks to reviewers Anakaraya Ravenclaw and Shinan7! Anyone else who reviewed, but not before I posted this, thank you! :3

* * *

><p>Draco lead Harry to a massive bedroom with two beds, one on either opposite wall, and a pair of white doors next to each other. "This is where you'll be sleeping." He said, and pointed out the balcony, his bathroom, wardrobe and dresser, and finally his bed. "Meaning, of course, that half is yours."<p>

"Aw, so that means that I can't decide to use your bathroom in the morning?" Harry pretended to be hurt.

The blond shrugged and headed for Potter's bags, all laid out on his bed. "I'd probably already be up by the time you got up, so I'm not sure I'd notice the difference."

Harry quirked a brow and wondered just how early the other got up. Sitting on the bed, next to his bags, he began unpacking them and sorting them, whilst Draco kindly put them away. Harry was quite pleased to find that both the wardrobe and the bureau, which looked quite small from the outside, were actually quite large on the inside, most definitely having been magically expanded. After his things were unpacked and put away, with much organization on Malfoy's part, the two found themselves reclining on the oh-so comfy kingsized bed. The black-haired male was beside himself in happiness.

"Don't pitch a tent while I'm still here, will you?" Draco asked, looking on at the other questioningly, who was rolling from side to side and moaning.

"God, these beds!" He groaned in appreciation.

"Comfortable?"

"They make mine feel like rocks!" Harry exclaimed. "Oooh, I feel like I could just sleep right now, and not wake up…" He murmured, and snuggled into a pillow. Draco, in turn, pouted.

"Oh, boo, that's no fun!" The blond said sulkily, crossing his arms. "I thought I was going to show you around. And then we could probably have lunch!"

Harry looked at him plainly. "You're really quite bored, aren't you?" He frowned, not wanting to leave the heavenly bed, but knowing he really wouldn't have much of a choice.

"_Yes_!" Draco said, a whine coming into his voice as he threw his hands in the air. And a Malfoy never whined, naturally, so this must be some sort of distressing situation. "I mean, it wasn't as though bloody _Kingsley_ was any good company!" He seethed. "He'd just sit and read and _never_ try to make conversation, and he'd eat at the very opposite end of the dining table and _still_ pointedly ignore my existence!" Draco sighed irritably, and sat up. "Oh, but when he _did _acknowledge that I was in the _same bloody building_ as him, he'd look down at me like I were the scum of the earth… Also, do you snore?"

"Snore?" Harry paused, wondering why he'd ask such a thing before remembering two things: They were sharing a room, and Kingsley was _not_ a silent sleeper. Much like Ron. Only, possibly, worse. "No," He chuckled. "Unless I have a bad cold, then I think I snore a little bit…" He pondered. "But other than that, no."

"_Oh thank _God." The blond murmured, and stood up, motioning for Harry to do the same. "I couldn't get a bloody wink of sleep until that prat _finally_ agreed to put up a damn Muffliato spell!" He groaned.

"Why didn't you just do it? Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco looked at him flatly before laughing as the two wandered the halls. Very beautiful, _big_ halls, mind you. "You think I'm actually allowed to use my magic on probation?" He asked with mock humour.

"… Good point. Sorry." The green-eyed man mumbled, looking away. "But, uh, if it makes you feel better, I'll put up a muffliato right away if I'm noisy." He offered the other a smile.

"Thanks," He replied. "Because I _do_ quite like my beauty sleep."

Harry couldn't help a snort as the blond smiled a small bit. It seemed that Draco'd finally developed some sense of humour after all.

* * *

><p>After the fantastic tour of the house, which didn't cease to knock the socks off of Harry, the two found themselves in a pair of comfortable recliners, in front of a the fireplace, in the private library that had belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Now, naturally, it, along with the generous sum of money, the manor, and any other property, belonged to Draco, sole heir to the Malfoy's wealth.<p>

In the moments following finding themselves in the library, a long, awkward silence presented itself. Until, that is, Harry picked up an old object that had been passed down to purebloods for generations, and sniffed it.

Draco sent him an inquiring look. "Ah, may I ask, what are you doing?"

"It smells just like freshly cooked bacon." Harry said with utmost seriousness.

"… Bacon?" asked Malfoy, cocking a brow.

"I kid you not! Smell it!" He said, holding the object towards the blond.

"And then make a fool out of myself when you point and laugh because I feel for your stupid joke?" Draco asked. "I'm perfectly fine without, thank you." He said, crossing his arms.

"I'm really not joking! Here!" Harry demanded, and shoved the object at Draco so fast he bonked the other's nose, just making him gag a whole lot.

"ACK!" The male yelped, and grabbed his nose, scrambling away.

"… But you agree it smells like bacon?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, yes!" The silver-eyed male grumbled. He sighed. "All this talk of bacon, and smell I suppose, is making me hungry…"

"Snack time?" the black-haired young man asked hopefully. "And by snacks I mean something good like… sweets and not carrot sticks."

Draco smirked. "You think I'd have it any other way~?" He chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Go <em>oooooon<em>…" Draco urged the other, leaning one elbow against the table with his cheek resting in the open palm, staring at Harry quite intently. His other hand was occupied with dipping a fresh-from-the-oven cookie in a glass of milk.

"Uh, that's it, really. I saved her, and all ended well. Haven't heard about her since." Harry shrugged, taking a bite of his own baked snacks.

"And she didn't even _thank_ you!" Draco asked, in a dumbfounded, and slightly indignant, tone.

"Of _course_ she said thanks, Draco!" Harry laughed. "You sound so shocked." "Oh _bloody hell_, Potter!" The man laughed. "I meant, did she say it in _another_ way?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. The green-eyed man just gave him a curious look, so Malfoy sighed in defeat. "Blimey, Harry, you're dense!"

"Hey!"

"Did or didn't she shag you for it?" Inquired Draco, point blank.

Harry's jaw dropped, along with his cookie. Quite the tragic loss, really. Promptly after, his face turned a bright red. "_God_ no! She was _married_, Malfoy! _MARRIED_!" He said, absolutely floored the young blond would even insist such a thing.

"Oh, pshaw, I'm _sure_ plenty of married women would love a night with the golden boy himself." The blond teased.

"God, Malfoy…" Groaning in embarrassment, Harry folded his arms on the table and hastily buried his face in them.

* * *

><p>"You <em>have<em> slept with someone before, right, Potter? I mean, you seemed absolutely flabbergasted at the idea earlier." Malfoy inquired as they were later that evening strolling the gardens together, having run out of things to do.

"Oh _course_!" Harry insisted. "Just never with an older, married woman who has a family!" He paused, and then grinned. "Have _you_~?"

"Of course, don't be an imbecile." Draco said airily.

"Pansy Parkinson?" The Gryffindor asked calmly.

This time, it was Draco's turn to have his jaw drop in horrification. "_Heavens no, Potter_!" He said, as though it were the most disgusting thing he'd ever heard.

Harry couldn't help but bust out laughing. "God, and here I thought you two had had a thing!"

"For show, for show alone!" Draco grimaced. "And even now I regret that, because she really thinks I'm interested, and that despite the fact I've told her otherwise multiple times, I still get formal requests on marriage from both her and her parents regularly." He sighed, and feigned a distressed swoon. "Oh, _woe_."

The shorter male laughed, patting Draco on the back. "Nothing is sacred anymore, huh?"

"Not at all" The taller chuckled.

"So, if not her, than who?"

"Who will I marry?" Draco asked. "Because thus far, no one." "Nooo, I mean who've you shagged." replied Harry.

"Oh, a few people when I was in France with my parents one summer… For the most part, people I don't think you know…" The blond replied with a shrug. "It doesn't matter, because they were really all flings. I've never had myself any real relationships."

"Oh? Why's that?" asked Potter. "You seem like you'd have girls just _falling_ over you due to wealth and looks."

"Eh, haven't really met anyone who's piqued my long-term interest." Malfoy replied with yet another shrug, then smirked. "Aww, _Potter_, are you saying I'm attractive?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry laughed. "Of course, pretty as a girl. What with that long, blond, flowing hair and all."

"Oh it's not that long," Said blond laughed. "I just got it cut." He paused. "And besides, I'm quite happy alone, you know. I don't particularly feel like I _need_ anyone in my life right at the moment…"

"Huh, really?" Harry asked. '_Because it'd seem like having someone around to help you deal with things would be nice._' He thought. "I suppose you know what's best for yourself, though, eh?"

"Certainly," Draco smiled, satisfied with his argument.

Harry sincerely doubted, thought, that Malfoy was as happy alone as he let on.

* * *

><p>Once again, thanks for the reviews, and as always, more reviews mean I get the next chapter out faster! This would've been done yesterday, but I went out with a friend and bought a SLYTHERIN HOODIE HELL YEAH! 8D<p>

Anyways, until next time!


	3. Wishing I Wasn't Me

Thanks again to ALL my **wonderful reviewers! **There were quite a few more this time, and I didn't save all the emails, so sorry for not naming you individually! Also, there will be an **_IMPORTANT NOTICE_** at the end of the chapter!

* * *

><p>After a wonderful dinner, and a long conversation in the library into the late hours of the night, the two found themselves in bed, the full moon high in the sky.<p>

Draco had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Harry was not as lucky. First, he stared around the room, and then at his refection. Next, he stared out the window for a long period of time. Then, he stared at his hands, followed by his feet. Finally, he found himself, entranced, staring at Malfoy.

The pale blond looking only more wan in the crisp white moonlight. His eyes looked much darker, and his cheekbones much more defined, most likely due to the fact that his face was turned _away_ from the moonlight. Harry's eyes then fell on the man's hair. It practically _glowed_. But the fair skin nor shining hair were not what caught and held his attention, as though something had been hooked into his subconscious and was drawing him nearer. It was Malfoy's expression.

Now, when people slept, they usually looked frail and peaceful. This wasn't entirely true in the pale blond's case. Fragile, yes. Very fragile. But he didn't look peaceful in the least. He looked tired, horribly tired, and troubled. A million questions came to Harry's mind, few of which really had good answers. Draco looked depressed, for one. Which, was understandable, given the recent death of his parents… Maybe this was all just post-death emotions, and wasn't something he should really be concerning himself with.

Of course, Harry wasn't the kind of person to just ignore someone else's plight. It was eerie, seeing Malfoy now, looking so derelict, who had seemed lively enough in the previous hours. He almost looked like an entirely different person. And what was Harry's first urge? To go give Draco a hug. Or something to that effect. But he figured the pale man wouldn't really appreciate being woken up during the ungodly hours of the morning just for a _hug_ because he _looked_ like he might need one. _'For all I know,'_ The black-haired male thought, _'he's having a rather depressing dream, and he's actually perfectly peachy.'_ Though he didn't really believe it. After all, it was natural for Potter to be concerned about the well-being of others. But, for the time being, he tried, desperately tried, to put Malfoy out of his conscious and get some rest.

And after many more hours of laying away worrying about bloody Draco Malfoy, he did fall asleep. Albeit a bit restlessly.

* * *

><p>Harry was awoken by the dull smell of spiced berries and breakfast. He sat up and looked around, first realizing he could see clearly. His initial thought was <em>'IT'S A MIRACLE!'<em> until he realized that he'd never removed his glasses before falling asleep. Secondly, he realized that he was alone in the room, and that Draco's bed was made. Thirdly, it was that that wondrous smell of spiced berries was coming from said blond's bathroom. And finally, he realized the smell of breakfast was coming closer.

After a few more minutes, the door opened, and in came Malfoy, carrying a tray. "Oh, look who decided to wake up." He teased, handy Harry his breakfast. "And don't expect I'll be doing this regularly. You just looked rather… ill, so I figured I'd be courteous."

"Oh, thanks! Yeah, I didn't fall asleep until probably around 4 or 5 in the morning. I don't really know, though, being as that was just the last time I check the clock." Harry laughed. "Mmmm, this is great!" He said through a half-full mouth of food.

Draco grimaced slightly. "Yes, and it's better if you eat it all _before_ speaking, Potter." And after his curiosity could no longer be tamed, "Why were you up so bloody late?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." _Duh_. "I guess it was just due to the new surroundings and stuff. Who knows." He shrugged, and popped a sausage in his mouth, once again moaning in appreciation.

"Sounds reasonable enough." Draco said shortly.

"Why? Did you think it was you? _You_ don't snore, do you?" Potter teased. "_Heavens_ no." Malfoy replied indignantly. "But I _have_ been told I talk in my sleep…" He replied more quietly after a few moments of silence. "Though, I've never had any _proof_ that I do…" was the quick added statement.

"Really? You talk in your sleep?" Harry inquired, curiosity piqued. "Since when? Who said so?"

"I'd never been told about it until our last couple years in Hogwarts…" The blond said softly. "Stress got to me, I guess… Though I'm sure I deserved what I had coming…"

Potter gave Malfoy a look of sympathy. "You were threatened into it, right?"

"At first, no. At first, it was a game to me. Like some little kid that puts on his father's suit and suddenly thinks he's a man. I thought I'd get to hex a few muggles, have a couple drinks with the guys, and we'd all just be a merry old team." He laughed sarcastically.

"Certainly hit the nail on the head there," Harry replied dryly.

"Oh, most certainly." Draco rolled his silvery eyes. "But after a while, yes, I was threatened. It wasn't all the joy and jolly times I'd thought it'd be."

"Yeah, well, wouldn't that be a given, considering what Death Eaters did?" Harry asked, a bit rudely.

Though Malfoy looked at him with nothing but calmness. "It's hard, trying to live up to your name, especially in your parents' eyes. If I wasn't blasting muggles and muggle-borns, everyone would look at me like I was doing something wrong." He said, voice surprisingly soft. "You wouldn't really understand, living up to a name and all…"

"Oh, believe me, I would." Harry replied with equal calmness. "The boy who lived, the golden boy, the saviour… All those pompous names that the media gave me, and even as just a young kid, everyone expected me to be some perfect knight in shining armour, like I was some angel from above sent to fix all the problems in the world. There were plenty of times that I'd just wished…" He stopped.

A short silence spanned between them, before Malfoy broke it. "That you could be anyone else but you?" Draco inquired.

"Exactly. Even for just a day, to live like a normal person…" He paused, and redirected. "I mean, that's not to say I didn't _want_ to get rid of Voldemort," Draco flinched. "And it's not to say that I'm not really happy with where I'm at now, but… Yeah. It was hard sometimes." Again, a pause. Then, gently, Harry inquired, "I have a feeling you're not exactly satisfied with where your life stands right now…"

"Where'd you get that idea?" Malfoy murmured sarcastically, then sighed, running his hands over his face and through his hair, mussing it. "No, I'm not. I mean, I'm rich, and I inherited all of my parents' land and money and what have you, but I'm not really happy."

"You mean this isn't the only house your family owns?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. "Oh, sorry! I interrupted…"

"It's fine," Malfoy chuckled. "No, we have villas and such in other places."

"Oh, bet they're really nice…" Harry smiled. "Oh, but you can go on, sorry."

"Right. I mean, yes, there's all the inheritance, and that was… nice I suppose, but I also inherited their burden. I'm sure I'll be expected to host annual parties, and invite all my relatives and important figures who aren't dead and or in Azkaban… I have to deal with tiffs amongst the rest of my family, being the head and all… And then all this probation business is _not_ helping my situation…" He stopped. "Sorry, I'm just bitching your ear off, aren't I?"

"No, no… You have more than enough reason to be upset…" Harry drawled. "But what are you talking about parties for?"

"My parents, and theirs before them, traditionally hosted like… Christmas parties and what have you, for not only other purebloods, but important people as well. It's just how we do things…" Draco laughed. "Actually, I'm supposed to have attended quite a few parties and such the past month. That's one place where the probation came in handy: I could tell them that Kingsley wouldn't let me go." The blond grinned at his own wit. "I'm sure, though, that he would've, had I brought it up, and had he came with me."

"You don't seem like you really _desired_ to attend." Harry smirked.

"Not at all." Malfoy sighed. "They're usually terribly boring, and you've got about 7 or 8 different women hitting on you, along with 3 or 4 men, and none of them pique your interest at all. The only sensible way to get through the night is hit the alcohol. Many times. Oh, but if you do that, especially being the head of your family and all, people think you've got a problem, and then the rumours start. And then suddenly no one is hitting on you, which is kind of a blessing in itself. And after that, you suddenly get the cold shoulder, and people become more and more distant. You fall out of the loop, and you suddenly have no idea what's going on with the rest of the purebloods and important figures." He laughed. "Then comes the best part! The papers will start having headlines like '_Draco Malfoy: Raving drunk!'_. And then, before you know it, I'm some pathetic alcoholic dealing with the pain of losing my supposedly abusive parents, and dealing with the trauma of being vigorously raped by the dark lord."

"… Well then." Harry said shortly. "Could… could that really happen? And… you're lying about the last bits, right?"

"Oh, it's more likely to happen than it is to not." Malfoy said assuredly. "And yes, I am. My parents never struck me, except out of discipline when I was being a royal prick, and honestly, the dark lord… doesn't come off as someone with a sexual desire. He never gave me a passing glance, and for that, I am eternally grateful."

Potter sighed in relief. "Good, because I was genuinely worried." He said with a sheepish grin.

Draco smiled softly. "It's… almost nice to here that, really." He murmured softly, then chuckled. "But believe me, all my sexual encounters were ones I had wanted perfectly well." He paused, and then added. "Well, except that time Pansy tried to give me a striptease… I fled to the bathroom. And stupid Blaize, thinking I'd had a thing for her but just got nervous, _had_ to 'cover for me'." He groaned.

"Oh _god_, you poor traumatized thing, you!" Harry exclaimed, jaw dropping in disgust. "And how, pray tell, did he cover?"

"He told her I was piss drunk and had gone to vomit." Draco replied with the most _un-amused_ face one could possibly have.

"Smoothe. Completely smooth." Harry muttered.

"Oh, I know." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Having finished breakfast, Harry set the tray aside and laid back into the bed, resting his head on his arms. He stared up at the ceiling, a comfortable silence coming between him and Draco, who laid himself down next to Potter in a similar position. Harry couldn't help but smile to himself. Who would've guess that Malfoy could develop a sense of humour and be a reasonable bloke? But, turns out, he was.

And maybe, all this time, Harry'd been wrong about the blond, and vice versa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTICE!<em>**

I'm starting school again, so that means that my posts will be a bit slower, but I'll really, really _try_ to update weekly at the least!

And as per usual, reviews really help encourage me to get chapters out faster! Thanks again for all the reviews, followers, and fav story/author! It means a super lot!


End file.
